Recently, as a wireless Internet communication apparatus including a smartphone is distributed rapidly, a mobile communication data demand rapidly increases by an annual average of about 50% to 200%. To meet this rapidly increasing mobile communication data demand, various data transmission rate improving technologies are under development. A method of various methods that raise a data transmission rate is to use a wider frequency band. However, securing a wider frequency band in the current frequency band used for a mobile communication system is difficult. In contrast, in a case of 28 GHz, 38 GHz, or a higher frequency band, a frequency use frequency is low, so that a very wide frequency band of several hundred MHz to several GHz may be easily secured.
However, a radio communication signal has a property that signal attenuation increases, and in an ultra high frequency of 28 GHz or higher, a signal attenuation degree is very large and so limits a cell size and a service area remarkably. In contrast, as a frequency increases, a size of an antenna reduces, so that integrating a plurality of antenna devices in an array and applying a beamforming technology in an ultrahigh frequency is relatively easy. Accordingly, a very large gain may be obtained via beamforming. Therefore, it is expected that a technology of raising a data transmission rate using a wide frequency band in an ultrahigh frequency and solving an attenuation problem of an ultrahigh frequency signal using a beamforming antenna is used as a technology of a future ultrahigh speed mobile communication system.
Therefore, a method for performing more efficient communication based on beamforming in a wide frequency band of an ultrahigh frequency band is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.